Background noise is an issue that the vast majority of consumers are familiar with. A user may be watching television, and a distracting background sound enters the picture, e.g., a dishwasher turns on, loud music starts playing in the distance, street noise kicks up, to name a few examples. The user's solution is generally to pause playback or to turn up the volume. But then they have to turn it back down a few minutes later, after the noise has subsided. In many cases, the TV may have been turned up loud enough that the user's own neighbors may become annoyed, causing them to turn up their own content playback devices. This can be particularly frustrating if the noise comes in waves, e.g., the user lives under a flight path, forcing the user to repeat the process over and over. This process can further cost considerable power, both in terms of the content playback device itself and also for the user's remote control, which is often battery powered, and thus for which power consumption is a serious issue. Wear and tear are on these devices may also subsequently ensue. Currently no solution exists to mitigate this common issue.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.